San Francisco Institute
by xticktock
Summary: Meet the residents of the San Francisco Institute and find out what lies within this city floating on water. From demons to downworlders, join a whole new group of shadowhunters as they fight to protect the city and those they love.
1. Shadowhunters

**Disclaimer: The shadowhunter world belongs to Cassandra Clare, but the characters in this story belong to me. **

**Hope you enjoy! This was written on an ipod while I was on vacation, so yeah. xD**

* * *

_**Bam!**_ The knife sliced through the air hitting it's target. Another followed and another till a voice interrupted. "Take it easy there, sweet cakes."

The dark haired one threw another as it landed within the red circle. She then turned to her comrade, "Stop calling me _sweet cakes_ already." She said as she walked over to the table passing the blonde one.

The blonde one let out a chuckle, "Whatever you say, sweet cakes." A grin appeared as he stared at the girl trying to decide what weapon she would use next to throw.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Don't make me use you as a target instead, Alex." Alex was short for Alexander, which he refused to be called. It was too long in his opinion.

"I wouldn't mind. I trust you." He replied rather confidently as he surprisingly grabbed her by the arm.

The girl arched an eyebrow as she looked up at him a bit confused. Before she could speak, he did, "Is this from earlier Cass?" Cass was short for Cassandra, and what most people called her. The only time Alex said anything close to her name was when he wasn't joking with her. "Why didn't you say anything?" A look of concern crossed his features.

Alex had been staring downward at a rather deep cut near Cassandra's elbow. She followed his gaze, "What? It's nothing? I'll be fine. It already started healing."

Without a word Alex pulled out his stele as he began drawing an iratze. "It'll get infected if you leave it like this. You should know better." Cassandra went along with it as she always did.

As focus as Alex was on drawing the rune, Cassandra couldn't help but notice how much shorter she was compared to him. She was probably at his nose. Her eyes lingered to his hair, noticing how it curled at the ends.

"Do you like what you see?" His voice interrupted her as their eyes made contact. "I'm done." he said continuing to stare down at her. Cassandra was in some sort of trance, staring back. She had never fully noticed how blue his eyes were, like the color of the ocean. One of his hands pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You know..." Alex began saying as the doors busted open.

"Cass! Cass!" Immediately the two took a step away from each other as a girl with long brown curly hair came running towards Cassandra. "So this is where you've been! I've been looking all over for you!"

"What is it Kat?" Cassandra asked as she walked over to her parabatai.

"Come with me now!" Katherine ordered as she dragged Cassandra off. Alex just watched as a dark haired guy came walking into the room, passing by the two girls who had seemed to ignore him.

"What was that about?"

Alex shrugged, "Shouldn't you know Ian, being Katherine's brother and all?"

"Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean I know what is going on in her life."

"Mhm." Alex mumbled as he walked to the target board and began pulling the knives off. The image of long dark locks in a ponytail flowing as a knife hit the board flashed before his eyes. He shook his head continuing to take the knives out. "You know, sometimes I think she leaves them here purposely for me to put away." He commented.

Ian laughed in the background, "You're only figuring that out now?" Alex didn't reply, he never liked it when he was last to figure out something. "Hey, want to hit Chow's tonight?" Ian asked out of the blue.

Alex turned to face Ian, holding the knives in his hand and placing them away in a drawer. "Chow's? I guess." Looks like it would be guy's night out tonight.

* * *

**I know the first chapter doesn't say much. Second will say more...feedback?**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: The shadowhunter world belongs to Cassandra Clare, but the characters in this story belong to me.**

**This was written on an ipod too. xD**

* * *

"So which one?" asked Katherine.

Cassandra laid on the bed, tossing her stele in the air. The parabatai's were in Katherine's room, clothes covered the floor. "I told you the black one." She replied getting up to sit on the bed. "What's the occasion anyways?"

"Im going on a date. Well...the guy doesn't know, but still." The biggest smile appeared on Katherine's face. An expression Cassandra loved seeing on her parabatai. Katherine held a sleek black dress in front of her as she looked at herself in the mirror. "….And are you sure the black? Maybe color would spice things up more." Before Cassandra could input her opinion, Katherine spoke again, "Yeah, the colored one is better."

Cassandra got up, placing her stele back on her belt as she walked towards the door. "I can never understand why you bother to even ask me when you never take my advice..." She jokingly mocked herself.

"I do! But most of your choices are the color black. And we **always** wear that color. It gets boring after a while." Katherine tried explaining, but even she knew she barely took Cassandra's advice when it came to fashion.

Cassandra shrugged as she stood by the doorframe of Katherine's room. "Anything else you need my _advice_ on?" Her arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame.

Katherine walked over to Cassandra placing her hands together. "Actually...can you come with me?"

"What?" Cassandra straightened her stance. "Why?" Katherine had rarely asked her to play _wing woman_ for a date, which only meant this guy must've really left an impression on her.

"Just in case something goes wrong. Actually that's what I really need you for.." The brunette chuckled, batting her eyelashes.

Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes, "Fine."

Katherine embraced her into a big hug. "Thank you." She then pushed Cassandra out towards the door. "Go change and I'll meet you up front."

"But-" And _**bam!**_, the door shut closed. Cassandra didn't even want to bother to change, and so she wouldn't. She was quite comfortable and proud to wear her shadowhunter gear. So she headed to the big front doors of the institute to wait for her parabatai.

...

The institute was based in San Francisco and accommodated to seven shadowhunters: Cassandra (just turned 17), Katherine (16), Ian (17), Alex (17), Jamie (16), Zane (19) and Mrs. Youngblood (head of the San Francisco institute and mother of Kat, Ian and Zane). However, there were currently only four that were present. Mrs. Youngblood had left with Jamie to Idris. Jamie had always been the troublemaker of the San Francisco institute, which meant Mrs. Youngblood always had to meet with the Aclave to decide some sort of punishment for him. Zane had been in Idris as well since he turned the legal age, he went to study abroad about other institutes, particularly the New York and Los Angeles ones. This left Ian in charge for the time being, which meant the remaining four were allowed to do pretty much anything. It wasn't like they did much besides go hunting or go to Chow's, one of the popular hangouts for shadowhunters and downworlders in SF.

...

Meanwhile, at Chow's, the boys sat at their regular table as Ian seemed to scan around, and not for girls as usual, for someone in particular. Alex noticed, "Alright, who's the girl?"

Ian faced Alex, "What? What girl?"

"Come on. You're obviously looking for someone." Alex arched a brow as he took a sip of his drink.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ian lied.

"Alright. Whatever, as long as she isn't for me. I hate when you set me up on blind dates. I can get them on my own, you know." Alex leaned back on the chair, hanging his arm off as he watched the downworlders roaming around.

"Yeah, I know you can. But I mean, come on, you haven't had a girlfriend or a date in a while. I'm getting scared you might be coming out of the closet soon." Ian joked.

"Well if that happened, you'd be the first to know." Alex winked at Ian jokingly.

Ian wasn't amused as he stood up. "I'll be back. I need to make a call." He walked off towards the restrooms area.

...

Back at the institute, Cassandra had been sitting on the steps in front of the door, watching as mundanes passed by unable to see her or the institute. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to see she had received a new text message. It was from Katherine: 'I'll meet you at Chow's. Small problem, but I can handle. Keep an eye out for the hot brunette. ;)'

Cassandra chuckled. "Typical Kat, sending the wing-woman first." She got up and headed to Chow's.

...

Ian returned, standing beside the edge of the table. "There's something I have to do." he said looking over at Alex.

"Need me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be quick. Stay here." And then Ian left leaving Alex a bit confused.

Alex quickly shrugged it off as he ordered another drink.

About 15 minutes went by since Ian left, Alex eventually found himself at the bar. Almost every other minute some girl came up to him, but he ignored them. He wasn't interested lately. That was when he spotted a familiar face from across the bar. He smirked watching as the long haired warrior turn down a vampire. Alex got up from his seat and walked over to the familiar. "Can I buy you a drink, sweet cakes?"

Cassandra let out a breath of air as she turned to verify the face matched the voice. "By the angel…Should've known you'd be here too."

Alex took a seat next to her. "I'm surprised you're even out. I thought you'd be training as usual...or sleeping."

A fake smile came across Cassandra's face, "For your information...I do go out. It's just not always at Chow's."

"Oh really, sweet cakes? Going out with Katherine doesn't count or anyone else from the institute for that matter, unless it's with me of course." Alex winked.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Please...isn't there some other girl you can entertain?"

"Hey you should feel honored."

"Sure, of course I do. Whatever happened to that quiet boy who was shy around girls?" Her arms rested on top of the bar table, as she leaned towards him, a questioning look on her face.

"He grew up into this definition of hot."

Cassandra couldn't help but burst out laughing, "O-Kayyy."

There was a small moment of silence before either one spoke again. "Do you not like me?" Alex asked, as big headed as he would usually sound, his voice was a bit unsteady this time, she noticed. She turned to look at him. Both of their eyes locking on to one another. Alex's eyes showed a small side of desperation. Cassandra opened her mouth about to answer...or not, when she was interrupted.

"Geez man, why didn't you stay at the table?" It was Ian. "And hey Cass, perfect timing, there's um...some weapons I'd like to learn to use more. Can you help me?"

"Sure?" she replied as Alex stared at Ian very confused. "Oh...but Kat actually-"

"Im here!" Katherine said appearing behind Ian. "Oh Cass, I don't need you to do that thing anymore, I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Um Okay?" Cassandra was confused as ever as Ian tugged at her arm.

"Lets get going." Ian said "See you guys later." He said dragging away her away.

And that's when she realized what was really going on. She glanced back at the bar table where she saw Alex and Katherine, Katherine smiling like crazy. And for a second Alex was glancing back at her but then turned his attention to her parabatai. She looked away too, not being able to stand the sight anymore.

* * *

**Blehhh, I know sucky. xD Feedback, please.**


	3. SOS Text

**Disclaimer: The shadowhunter world belongs to Cassandra Clare, but the characters in this story belong to me.**

**You guessed it, wrote in ipod. xD**

* * *

"Knock, knock. Time to get up!" said the voice behind the door. It was Katherine.

Cassandra opened one eye staring at the door. She didn't want to get up or even bother to answer the door.

"I'm coming in." Katherine said as Cassandra closed her eye and turned to face the window opposite of the door. The brunette sat at the edge of the bed. "It's almost noon. You missed breakfast and morning training again."

Cassandra mumbled something but the only words Katherine could make out was _weapons_ and _Ian_.

"Oh that's right..." Katherine's voice was low as if remembering last night was not a good memory for her. "...you trained with my brother last night. That must've taken a while. How late did you guys stay?" She asked masking a small tone of disappointment, but Cassandra could tell.

She tried to wave her to go away, not feeling in the mood to try and talk anymore. Not that she did properly earlier anyways.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. I'll just ask Ian then. But you should really get up." Katherine said heading out of the room.

When she heard the door shut, she turned back around, sitting up. Her hands brushed through her hair as she took her time to wake up. A flashback of Katherine and Alex at Chow's popped in her mind and she felt a bit sick when another knock came. Assuming it was Katherine again making sure she had somewhat woken up, she yelled at the door, "I'm up!" The door opened revealing it was Ian. "Oh... my bad." She apologized.

"No, I probably should've said it was me. You probably thought I was my sis, who I did run into in the hallway. Told her we were up pretty

late, so you should be safe sleeping in a bit longer." Ian replied.

Cassandra just nodded her head. "Thanks.." She said watching as he made his way to her bed, holding out his hand. She looked at him funny, "What are you doing?"

"Just hold your hand out." He ordered nicely. She did as she was told. It wasn't like Ian ever had bad intentions, plus she respected him, being her parabatai's brother and the current oldest in the institute. When she held an open hand out, his hand opened dropping a small blue

pendant.

"My pendant?" She was surprised.

"You forgot it last night, I thought I should give it first thing in the morning. I know it's important." It was rare for Cassandra to go anywhere without the pendant her parents gave her. She only took it off during two occasions; combat training and showering. She must've been really tired after training last night to forget. She thanked him as he turned to leave her room. Ian added, "Oh, even though I gave you some time, you should get up soon, my mom and Jamie are coming back from Idris tonight. You know she hates it when you sleep in and skip morning training, even though you don't really need it." The end of his last sentence disappearing off into the hallway.

Cassandra just fell backward onto her bed as she grabbed a pillow to cover her face, mumbling to herself words that related to hating the morning before she decided to finally get up.

...

In the weapons room, thuds and bangs were heard as Ian passed by. He peeked to look inside, finding Alex swinging a large blade around. Ian just stood by the door and watched his friend.

When Alex was done giving his finishing blows to a punching-like bag, he spoke to his watcher, "Care to join in?" He looked over at Ian by the door.

Ian just laughed, "I'd like to see my mom without a black eye, thank you."

Alex shrugged. "Suit yourself. I wouldn't have been that hard on you."

"Are you blind to the condition you've put that target in?" Ian chimed in with a look of are-you-serious-right-now?

Alex looked at the bag-like punching bag in front of him. "I'm pretty sure it's always looked like that." He said walking over to the cupboard to hang the sword back on. "Im guessing Cass slept in since I wasn't kicked out of here or challenged. You two must've stayed up late last night, huh?" Alex kept his eyes on the weapons hanging in the cupboard.

"What?" Ian asked a bit bewildered by the sudden question.

"Didn't you two train last night? You quickly dragged her away at Chow's?" Alex turned giving Ian a questioning look.

"Oh right. Yeah. We stayed up pretty late. Took me a while to get down some moves using the katana."

"I see..." Alex said as he unconsciously slammed the cupboards closed a little bit harder than usual.

Ian noticed but brushed it off. He was more curious about what had happened between Alex and his sister. It had only been during the last few weeks when his sister came up to him asking him about the type of girl Alex was into and that's when he knew that his sister had fallen for his best friend. At first he found his sister's infatuation creepy, but who better for her to end up with than someone he trusted with his life? Of course there was also the factor that Alex may have been falling for someone else already, or fallen for already, but Ian figured it wouldn't hurt to try and help his sister out. "So how was the rest of your night?"

"Well...you and Cass left me with your sister." Alex answered in a tone where it was debatable if he was unhappy about it or annoyed by it. Dont misunderstand, Alex got along with Katherine...to an extent, he respected her as a shadowhunter, but they had nothing in common. He continued," We chatted a bit but I got the feeling she was there for a date because of the way she was dressed, so I said I was turning in for the night and left. Why do you ask?"

"You just left her there?" Ian asked with a hint of anger. He was considered the protective one of the bunch.

"Yeah. Not like she doesn't know how to get back. We are only about 10 minutes away from Chow's."

"Not the point..." Ian mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Alex as he strided over to Ian.

"Nothing.." He let out a sigh. Then remembered, "Oh, my mom and Jamie are coming back from Idris tonight." The two began walking down the corridors.

"Great." Alex said sarcastically. As the two passed the hallway where all their rooms were, Ian noticed Alex stop and stare down the hallway. "Has someone woken her up yet? If Mrs. Youngblood is coming home, you know she hates it when she sleeps in this late." Without even saying the name, Ian knew who he was referring too.

"She knows. Let's just say she had two wake up calls from the Youngblood siblings." Ian interjected.

Alex turned to look at Ian with a you-dared-to-go-in-there face. It was unusual, seeing as Cassandra was sort of a grump in the morning, especially when she had slept late the night before. So they usually left it to Katherine to wake her. Being her parabatai, Cassandra never really was grumpy towards her, while the rest of the boys learned the hard way.

"What? I was second." Ian explained knowing what Alex was thinking, "...plus I had insurance." He added. "But don't worry about her, let's go get some lunch." Ian swung his arm around his friend as he directed him toward the kitchen.

...

The rest of the day had gone on for what was considered normal for the four. Each took their time in the weapons room, while some trained together, like the parabatai pair. Alex stayed cooped up in his room for once while music crept out from the door cracks. Sunset soon followed which was the sibling's cue to go out to grab some ingredients for dinner tonight to prepare for their mother's arrival. Cassandra had been last in the weapons room, making up for the morning training she missed, when she heard her phone vibrate on the table. She set down the seraph blade she had been holding, grabbing her phone and reading a text: 'SOS COME TO HAIGHT ST. ASAP -JAMIE' She arched an eyebrow. Why would Jamie be texting her to meet him when he was supposed to have come back with Mrs. Youngblood any minute now from Idris? The word SOS and ASAP stuck out in her mind. If this really was Jamie and he somehow came back earlier and needed help, she wouldn't leave him hanging no matter how troublesome he was. She gathered her belongings and left exactly to where the text indicated. When she left, it didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

**JAMIEEEE IS COMINGGGG NEXT CHAPTER! AND FINALLY SOME ACTION! xD Stick with me? And feedback?**


	4. Jamie

**Disclaimer: The shadowhunter world belongs to Cassandra Clare, but the characters in this story belong to me.**

**This one was actually typed on a laptop. xD**

* * *

Arriving at Haight street, night had consumed the area. It looked like any normal night filled with mundanes ready to party. Cassandra strode down the sidewalk passing by mundanes who were unable to see through her glamour. Ignoring them, she looked for any sign of Jamie when she heard a big ruckus coming from a nearby building. She ran towards the noise as she saw a figure jump above her and land in front of her. Her hands immediately took out the seraph blade, but it wasn't necessary. It's spiky hair visible in the shadows only confirmed. "Jamie?"

"Hey Cass, nice to know you got my text. But we need to keep moving!" Jamie yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with him.

Cassandra tried to protest, "Wait…what…okay…WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" She asked releasing his grip on her arm as she ran at the same pace as him.

Jamie just smiled, the same way a child would smile before admitting to doing something wrong. Running around a corner, the spiky haired blonde stopped, gasping for air. Cassandra stopped as well, not gasping as much as her friend. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "What did you do, Jamie?" She asked with a serious tone.

Jamie just smiled, "Okay, don't get mad at me. But I can't tell you."

Cassandra eyes furrowed together, "What do you mean you can't tell me? I just came out all the way here to save you from god knows what."

"I can't tell you because we are still being followed…." Jamie looked up at dark shadows towering the buildings. "…and it seems they have caught up with us."

The dark haired shadowhunter released her comrade as she looked up too, noticing the enemy. "Great…" A few jumped down and walked towards them, keeping a safe distance. It was vampires. "Whatever this fool did, he'll undo it." Cassandra said, glaring over at Jamie. "Right?"

Jamie just smiled, putting his hands behind his head, "I'm innocent of any accusations."

The few that had been standing a good amount of feet were joined by more, as one took a step forward and held a hand out. Cassandra instantly realized what Jamie had done. He had taken something from them. She walked over to Jamie and smacked him in the back of the head, "Give whatever you took back."

Jamie wrapped an arm around Cassandra's shoulders turning their backs to the group of vampires. "That's going to be a small problem. I may have lost it while on the run from them."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cassandra took a step away from him, his arm dropping back to his side. "I can't believe this. Alright, do you have a weapon on you?" Jamie shook his head. "Of course you don't." She handed him one of her blades from the inside of her jacket pocket. "Get ready to fight our way out of this." Jamie nodded and they both turned back to face the vampires.

The vampire with his hand out still had it out. Jamie nudged Cassandra, as she glared at him for a moment then took a step forward. "Look, my friend says he must've dropped it somewhere back there when you guys were chasing him. So I'm sure if you guys searched around there, you'll find whatever you're looking for. Unfortunately, we can't help you as we have other business to attend too." She smiled and then turned around to walk away, her hand sliding to her side to grip her sword. The instant she turned her back, a vampire launched itself at her. Expecting the vampires to not like her answer, she turned around as she sliced the monster across the chest. It fell on its back as the same vampire with its hand out was now pointing at them.

"JAMIE, BLADE!" Cassandra yelled as she turned towards him, but a vampire was already standing in between them. It jumped at her, but she swiftly stabbed her weapon right through it. Another came from her right as she sliced the air and vampire in sight. One grabbed her from behind, its fangs visible as it tried to bite her. Cassandra turned the sharp point towards her and stabbed the open area by her ribs, hitting the beast. It let go as it staggered backwards a couple of steps. The dark haired shadowhunter didn't hesitate as she rammed in her sword again into it. She pulled out her sword as the vampire fell to the ground.

"CASS!" Jamie yelled.

When Cassandra looked over at him, a vampire had pinned him against the wall. She did her best to run over to him, but he was a pretty good distance away when a vampire that was injured on the ground grabbed her by her ankle. She fell as another vampire held down her arms. A third vampire came walking towards her with a tasty look. She struggled to get free, as she kicked the one holding her ankle. From behind the third vampire walking towards her, she could still see Jamie struggling against the same vampire. There was too many of them, they should've ran instead. What had she been thinking?

As the third vampire reached her and began bending down, someone shouted out, CLOSE YOUR EYES! as a bright flash of light emerged. Too late to close her eyes, Cassandra had been blinded along with the vampires. She could feel the vampires grip release her but she was unable to process everything. The bright light affected more than her sight, it affected her hearing and whatever strength she had left and turned it into nothing. She felt someone grab her by the arm pulling her up. "I said to close your eyes." The rather familiar voice said.

"…Jamie…." She spat out.

"I'm fine." Jamie said near her.

"He happened to listen. Now we need to get out of here." The voice said. She could feel herself being helped up, but it was useless. "Really now?" Instead someone picked her off her feet and carried her. Cassandra found it hard to keep her eyes open as the last things she heard was footsteps running and then it all went black.

* * *

**What was the bright light? It will be explained in the next chapter. And Jamie is sooooooooo guilty, js. xD**

**Should I continue this? I'll post Ch. 5 if I get some feedback.**


End file.
